forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Innovindil
Innovindil was a moon elf from the Moonvines in the Moonwood and friend and lover of Tarathiel. Description Innovindil was fairly short with blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes. Equipment Innovindil carried a bow, a slender sword, and a dirk. History In the , Innovindil and her partner Tarathiel found and captured a pair of dwarves, Ivan and Pikel Bouldershoulder, camping near the Moonwood, until discovering that their intentions were not to harm their woodland home. Learning that the two dwarves planned on representing the priest Cadderly Bonaduce at the coronation of Bruenor Battlehammer in Mithral Hall, Innovindil and Tarathiel realized that the drow Drizzt Do'Urden would be returning to the area. This news was of great importance to them because one of their clan, Ellifain Tuuserail, had left the Moonwood to find and kill Drizzt believing he was responsible for the slaughter of her family years before. However, before they could meet him, Innovindil and Tarathiel found the lands around Mithral Hall were overrun with thousands of orcs and scores of frost giants. Investigating more closely, Innovindil and Tarathiel observed Drizzt Do'Urden recklessly slaughtering countless orcs alone, out of rage for the loss of his friends in the orc assault on the town of Shallows. After Drizzt got into a situation with no escape, the moon elf pair came to his aid and asked him to join them, but he refused, unable to cope with the apparent loss of his friends. Later, Innovindil and Tarathiel were captured by two other drow, Ad'non Kareese and Donnia Soldou, and held in a cave. This time, after a change of heart, Drizzt came to their rescue, dispatched them, and freed the moon elves. Talking afterward, Innovindil and Tarathiel learned of Ellifain's sade fate, but didn't blame Drizzt for defending himself. Working together, Innovindil, Tarathiel, and Drizzt become a trio to be feared as they fought to prevent the orc king Obould Many-Arrows from gaining any reinforcements, by turning orc tribes emerging from the Spine of the World back into their holes. Unfortunately, Obould set a trap for Tarathiel and his pegasus, Sunrise, and killed Tarathiel while Innovindil and Drizzt watched helplessly. Filled with grief and sorrow, Innovindil left with Drizzt, but they soon decided to save Sunrise and avenge Tarathiel. In the following days, Drizzt and Innovindil noticed the importance of the orc shaman Arganth Snarrl to Obould and captured him to glean some information. They then went after Obould's lieutenant and son Urlgen Threefist, who was killed by Innovindil, dealing a huge blow to the orcs attacking Mithral Hall. After a failed attempt to rescue Sunrise from Obould, Drizzt and Innovindil tried again after the pegasus was given to the frost giantess Gerti Orelsdottr. However, Drizzt ended up in a stalemate with Gerti while Innovindil escaped on her own pegasus. Gerti offered to let Drizzt go free with Sunrise if he promised to slay Obould and forge a truce between the frost giants of Shining White and the surrounding kingdoms after the orcs were defeated. After making the deal, Drizzt took Gerti's help in setting up a battle between him and Obould, but he was unable to defeat Obould and his impenetrable armor and retreated. Drizzt later met up with Innovindil and the two returned to their task of driving orcs back into their holes. On one raid, Drizzt spotted an orc carrying Catti-brie's sword, Khazid'hea, and went mad with grief at this evidence Catti-brie must have died at Shallows. However, soon after retrieving Khazid'hea, Innovindil and Drizzt met Ivan and Pikel Bouldershoulder, who told them that Drizzt's friends were alive. Innovindil and Drizzt were thrilled at the news, but before reuniting with them, Drizzt decided to fight Obould once more with Khazid'hea. After apparently defeating Obould, Drizzt reunited with Catti-brie. After the war, Drizzt stated that he and Innovindil would bring Ellifain's body back to the Moonwood so that she may be properly put to rest. After retrieving Ellifain's body, Drizzt got a chance to talk with her spirit before he and Innovindil returned to the Silver Marches, and the two parted ways. Afterward, Innovindil began leading groups of elven skirmishers against orc targets. They were highly successful until they clashed with Clan Karuck. Grguch has his half-ogres lit fires on the western edge of the Moonwood, goading Innovindil's skirmishers into a fight. Riding Sunset, Innovindil spotted some camouflaged orcs trying to flank the elves and tried to warn them, whereupon she was attacked by javelins. After a spell cast by a shaman interrupted Sunset's flight, the pair couldn't recover quickly enough to avoid the javelins. Sunset was hit in the right wing joint but Innovindil pleaded with him to keep flying so that she could warn the elves. They managed to do so but Sunset could no longer fly. Innovindil was hit by a dart filled with acid thrown by Jack the Gnome (in disguise as a jaculi). He then either hid or created a tree in their flight path. Innovindil and Sunset collided with the tree, and fell to their deaths. Relationships When Innovindil and Drizzt were together, Innovindil questioned Drizzt as to whether he knew what it meant to be an elf, as he left Menzoberranzan and the Underdark as a child by elf standards and wasn't trained in the perspectives of elven culture, which was why he didn't know how to deal with his emotions towards Cattie-brie. Drizzt enjoyed her company and realized he had never spent time with any elves like Innovindil who could give him advice. After apparently defeating Obould, Drizzt reunited with Catti-brie and no longer doubted his feelings for her, at which Innovindil commented "That is what it is to be an elf, Drizzt Do'Urden." Appendix Appearances * The Thousand Orcs * The Lone Drow * The Two Swords * Realms of the Elves: "Comrades at Odds" * The Orc King References Category:Females Category:Moon elves Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Moonvines Category:Inhabitants of the Moonwood Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril